A sangre y a fuego
by sorgin
Summary: Esconderse en las criptas fue un error los muertos se levantaron y los masacraron. Fue la mujer roja la que volvió para traer de regreso a los caídos a los que su dios resucito. Pero quizás por error o por justicia también le despertaron a él. Y Jon pudo verse reflejado en aquellos ojos azules. (RxJ, DxJ,SxT, AxG)
1. Chapter 1

La noche dio paso al día y la tempestad a la calma. La batalla acabo antes de haber comenzado. Los muertos eran más y tal y como aseguro Jon, no se cansaban, no dormían, no comían. Eran el ejercito perfecto. No necesitaban reponer fuerzas, ni se quejaban de sus heridas. Ni siquiera tenían que ser retirados del campo de batalla por sus compañeros. Si perdían un brazo luchaban con el otro, si perdían las piernas se arrastraban y atacaban desde abajo. Eran la perfecta arma de destrucción y para su desgracia era su especie la que deseaban destruir.

Fue un grave error desde el principio. Dejaron a los niños, a los inválidos y a todos aquellos que eran incapaces de sostener un arma encerrados en el sitio que históricamente había sido inexpugnable. Pero no contaron con ellos. Con todos los que allí descansaban. Con sus cuerpos quedados, momificados o podridos, generaciones de hombres y mujeres Stark fueron despertados de su merecido descanso por el rey de la noche. Salieron de sus tumbas a base de golpes y arañazos y despedazaron a todos los que allí se encontraron. Los convirtieron en nuevos soldados para un ejercito eterno. Ante aquella espantosa situación las puertas que guardaban la cripta fueron abiertas y los más desvalidos pisoteados para pasar por encima de sus marchitos cuerpos con el fin de salvarse primeros.

El caos no tardo en presentarse. Al frente los soldados luchaban y retrocedían buscando espacio para maniobrar. Pero en su retaguarda los civiles gritaban histéricos mientras uno a uno se convertían en muertos vivientes y atacaban a su vez a aquellos que habían jurado protegerles. Solo tuvieron una oportunidad para lograr una tregua. Fue una orden directa del rey del norte y como tal se cumplió. Los vivos abandonaron la protección de la fortaleza mientras los dragones barrían con su fuego a todos aquellos que quedaron rezagados. Miles de vidas se perdieron aquel día y todas fueron a para a la conciencia del bastardo de Invernalia, quien nada más replegarse al interior vómito, aun sin contemplar la escena humeante.

El armisticio llego con las primeras luces del alaba. No porque los muertos necesitasen el descanso, si no para acabar aún más con las esperanzas de los que todavía respiraban. Una manera sutil y directa de recordarles que ellos serían los ganadores y también de hacerles saber en que se convertirían. No hubo nadie que no llorase aquel día. Los dothraki gritaban ensalmos a sus caídos, los hombres del hierro pedían justicia a su dios ahogado y los niños Stark se debatían entre la madurez y el dolor.

Ansa Stark señora de Invernalia, hija del anterior guardián del norte y hermana del caído joven lobo lloraba en silencio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hermana. Arya había corrido a las criptas al escuchar la notica, si sus muertos resurgían era lógico que fuese su descendencia quien les devolviese al sueño del que nunca debieron haber despertado. Combatió de manera ejemplar, ayudo a escapar a las gentes y obstaculizo la persecución. Gracias a ella ahora Sasnsa seguía respirando. Fue la pequeña la que la arrastro hasta el frente de batalla mientras respiraba con dificultad. Quizás si se hubiese enfrentado a otro el resultado había sido diferente, pero hacerle frente a él fue algo imposible de aceptar.

Con el rostro cubierto por el cabello pelirrojo Sansa recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra, cada mirada. Especialmente esa que ambas hermanas dedicaron a la cabeza de huargo cosida sobre los hombros de un hombre. Fue el último regalo de Ramsay para su esposa. Trajo el cuerpo del señor caído y lo sepulto en una elegante tumba, como si en verdad en el algún extraño momento habría deseado hacerse querer. Él las siguió, las dio caza y las hirió. A cualquier otro Arya le habría desmembrado sin problemas, pero a aquella figura solo pudo atravesarla el corazón después de que él la abriese las tripas con una espada desgastada. Murió en sus manos, entre toses y vómitos escarlatas.

Gendry no tardo en encontrarlas y sus gritos se hicieron eco de los de los demás. Se abrazo al cuerpo de la mujer que había amado y beso sus labios como si estos aún albergasen algo de vida en ellos. Jon por su parte fue incapaz de llorarla. Aún no se podía permitir ser un humano, aún debía ser el comandante que todos obedeciesen. Ordeno traer la leña y construir piras, ordeno quemar los cadáveres y se alejo hasta el bosque de dioses para gritar de rabia y dolor.

\- No fue tu culpa. – La voz de Daenerys hizo eco en sus oídos y el se giro para encararla. – Todos pensaron igual que tú. Y tenías razón. Nada podía entrar.

Jon se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo transmitiéndola todo su dolor, toda su pena. Y allí la beso bajo el arcino. La besó como nunca lo había hecho, con amor, con osadía y desesperación y ella se dejó amar.

\- Yo no quiero el trono Dany. – Dijo con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas. – Yo solo quiero … quería que mis hermanas viviesen. Solo quería … solo quería una puta familia Dany. – Cayo de rodillas frente a ella y se abrazo a su cintura llorando hasta que no quedo nada en su interior. Solo después pudo regresar a la casa que le había visto crecer y hacer recuento de los caídos.

Muchos nombres, muchos cadáveres. Arya cayo junta a las murallas otros no tuvieron tanta suerte. Gilly y el pequeño Sammy fueron pisoteados por aquellos a los que habían tratado de ayudar. Missandei presentaba un corte profundo en el cuello realizado por un difunto. Por suerte para ella no realizaría sola el último viaje, fueron varios Inmaculados los que se necesitaron para colocar a su lado el cuerpo de Gusano Gris, asesinado en el campo de batalla. También Poldrick fue acomodado en esa improvisada pira. Y Brienne doncella de Tarht besos sus labios a modo de despedida.

\- ¿Le queríais? – Pregunto sorprendido Jaimie Lannister y ella solo atino a secarse una lágrima.

\- Era el hombre más dulce que he conocido. – Quizás fue el cansancio o el ambiente apesadumbrado pero lo cierto es que la recién nombrada caballero no pudo más que llorar y dejarse abrazar por un Tormund más herido que sano. El hombre pelirrojo intercambio una mirada con el antiguo león dorado y siguió dibujando círculos con su mano en la espalda de la joven.

\- No lloréis mujer. Ya veréis que pronto nos encontraremos con él. – Aventuro el pelirrojo regalándola una gran sonrisa y ella no estuvo segura de si había acabado perdiendo el juicio o es que en realidad no lo tuvo nunca.

Jon se acercó a Sir Davos sin saber a quien mirar primero. Su pequeña hermana estaba en una pira a punto de ser incinerada, su mejor amigo se disponía a quemar a su mujer y a su hijo adoptivo y la mujer que amaba se paseaba entre las filas de sus muertos desviando la mirada hacía su escolta y su traductora caídos, hacía sus amigos.

\- ¿Cuántos? – Pregunto para evitar hacer cualquier otra cosa.

\- Demasiados. – Contesto el hombre cansado. – Tyrion dice que casi todos los que estaban en las criptas y en el campo de batalla aún están recogiendo cuerpo. El perro, Dondarrion y Theon también han caído. Y esos solo son los que he buscado personalmente. La niña Mormont sigue viva si te sirve de consuelo. – Y Jon esboza un amago de sonrisa. – Quizás vivamos unas horas más o …. ¡Que cojones hace aquí! – Verle perder el control a un hombre que ha sido ladrón y contrabandista es algo nuevo para Jon y por eso desvía la mirada en la dirección que este observa. Y lo hace para encontrarse con la imagen de una mujer a la que no pensó jamás volver a ver.

Con su cabello de fuego y su vestido rojo Melisandre parece una antorcha cruzando los paramos helados del norte. Entre en la fortaleza como si fuese su casa y ni siquiera espera a que el caballo pare para descabalgar. Es Sir Davos quien intenta interceptarla para cumplir la promesa que la hizo. La matará. Lo hará en compensación por la vida que ello arrebato. La quemará viva como ella quemo a la niña que él juro proteger. Y sin embargo ala llegar a su altura ella le corta en seco sin dejarle si quiera quejarse.

\- Nuestra historia deberá esperar hasta ganar esta batalla Sir Davos. Después me someteré a vuestra justicia, pero ahora todavía pertenezco al señor de luz y éste quiere que nos demos prisa. – Miro a los ojos a Jon y hablo con sinceridad. – He tenido una visión y me ha pedido que quemes todos los cadáveres. Tanto de los vivos como de los muertos. Y debes hacerlo ya, antes de que vuelvan a atacar.

Jon la estudia con gesto agotado y después suspira resignando.

\- Es algo que ya estamos preparando mi señora.

\- Debe hacerse más deprisa. – Espeta ella. – Se nos acaba el tiempo. – Y Jon la odia porque tiene que dar la orden sin poder despedirse de su hermana, sin poder consolar a Sam y opacar la autoridad de su propia reina.

Danerys, Sansa e incluso sir Davos se turnan a solas para chillarle mientras en el patio la mujer roja recita sus salmos y los cuerpos arden como velas en un septo, es entonces cuando el ya no puede más y grita hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

\- ¡¿Creéis que quiero hacerlo?! – Les mira a los ojos y todos ven su dolor reflejado en los propios. – Ni siquiera he podido despedirme de Arya. Sam ha perdido a su familia. Tengo a más de mil personas ahí fuera que quien saber dónde están sus familiares y amigos y no se lo puedo decir porque no se a quien estamos quemando. Dadme un respiro queréis. – Exige golpeando una banqueta y lanzándola contra el suelo. – Si queréis gritar a alguien salid ahí fuera y hacedlo con el que ha organizado todo esto.

Nadie se atreve a seguir hablando. Solo se quedan allí de pie, esperando que el momento pase o que alguien interrumpa de mala manera y para sorpresa de todos es Sam quien lo hace. Entra como un rayo en la habitación, con un niño en sus brazos y la alegría brillando en su mirada.

\- Es un milagro Jon. – Grita feliz y éste observa al niño que trae en los brazos reconociéndole al instante. – Las hogueras se apagaron de repente y todo el mundo comenzó a levantarse. Es como si ella …

Pero Jon ya no esta escuchando. Le da un beso en la frente y abandona el lugar seguido por aquellos que hace escasos minutos querían cargarle con las culpas de una guerra no deseada. Sale al patio convertido en uno más de esos hombres y mujeres que observan la escena sin saber que creer. Los muertos están despertando de sus tumbas de madera y fuego, pero no son fríos como los que convoca el rey de la noche. Son cálidos y bien recibidos. Y es allí como la ve. Aún más pequeña entre los brazos de Gendry quien la estruja y la besa sin pensar en donde la pueden caer los besos.

\- Vale. – Pide ella tratando de respirar, pero él apenas la escucha y cuando lo hace es para dejarle su puesto a Jon y a Sansa que la miran la tocan y la vuelven a abrazar.

Así se tiran un rato hasta que escuchan una risa jovial y algo cínica propia de un Greyjoy recién resucitado.

\- Tengo pene. – Dice feliz y se lo ensaña a quien quiera verlo. Sansa se lleva las manos a la cara, pero se ríe en alto y acaba abrazándole tan fuerte que él asegura que le han roto una costilla.

Uno a uno se levantan y se revisan. La cara del perro ya no esta quemada y el ojo de Dondarrion vuelve a estar en su sitio. Arya no tiene cicatrices que marquen su estómago y gusano gris le ha pedido permiso a su reina para disfrutar de una hombría que no tenía desde los nueve años. Es entonces cuando la mayor sorpresa se despierta. Cuando el cuerpo de un hombre asesinado durante una boda convulsiona y la cabeza de un lobo cae contra el pavimente mientras el cuerpo se pone en pie.

Cuando Jon saca su espada y Theon dice que esta seguro de que acaba de mearse en los pantalones. Cuando el cabello rojo de Robb Stark resplandece bajo el sol y su boca se abre tratando de tomar todo el oxígeno que puede.

\- Eso es imposible. – Dice Arya y por primera vez en su vida Gendry la ve asustada. – Imposible. – Repite.

Todos le observan el hombre se pone en pie como puede, completamente deshecho. Les mira a todos, uno por uno hasta dar con alguien a quien cree reconocer.

\- ¿Jon? -Pregunta y su voz hace que aquellos que le conocieron se estremezcan. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es esta gente? ¿Y madre?

Son demasiadas preguntas las que fluyen en el aire y más aún en su cerebro, pero a Jon en ese momento le importa una mierda si la bruja roja se ha pasado en su encantamiento. Si su maldito dios quiere que le veneren o si los muertos van a volver a atacar. En ese instante solo esta seguro de que quiere acabar su vida allí. Abrazando a Robb, aspirando su aroma y llorando como un niño mientras éste trata de arrancarla alguna explicación de como ha acabado en Invernalia cuando lo último que recuerda es al señor de fuerte terror apuñalándole en el corazón. Pero Jon calla porque no tiene respuestas tan solo preguntas y guarda aún más silencio por miedo a que todo sea un sueño y alguien le obligue a despertar.


	2. Chapter 2

Para cuando se encierran en el salón pequeño Robb no está seguro por dónde empezar a sorprenderse. Supone que debería ser con el hecho de estar vivo, pero lo malo de no recordar haber estado muerto es que le quita dramatismo al asunto. Si que recuerda el miedo y el dolor, pero no el físico en sí mismo. Si no ese dolor que le heló las venas y secó sus ojos al ver el cuerpo de Talissa mutilado a sus pies sin que él pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. No pudo proteger a su familia, a ninguno de ellos. Y ahora los ve de nuevo, de pie frente a él. Le observan con curiosidad y algo de miedo y él se hace el desentendido mientras trata de ordenar las ideas. Come sin entusiasmo la sopa que le han servido y que está casi fría para acabársela en un par de sorbos.

Es entonces cuando les interrumpen, un hombre entra en la estancia pidiendo disculpas por meterse en aquella habitación donde los grandes se han refugiado. Es solo un soldado. Uno del que recuerda el rostro, pero no el nombre. Uno de tantos de aquellos que lucharon bajo su mandato, pero ahora está más viejo, más cansado. Uno que le mira y balbuceo pero que recobra rápidamente la compostura para dirige su saludo al rey en el Norte con las fórmulas de cortesía típicas y él, inconsciente, hace que sus rizos pelirrojos se muevan al devolver la reverencia. Pero no es él a quien se dirige. Es a Jon a quien le habla, de quien recibe las órdenes y quien le despacha retomando su lugar frente a la chimenea. Es él, el nuevo rey en el Norte, el hijo bastardo que ha resultado ser un primo legítimo. Y además de ello también el heredero de los siete reinos. Es Jon, su Jon. Quien le aguanta la mirada durante un segundo y después se aparta como si quemase, con los mismos gestos de cuando era niño. Y así se dedica a dejar vagar su mirada por el resto de los miembros de su familia.

Bran ha crecido de manera increíble y aterradora. Está seguro de que ya es más alto que él, aunque nunca se pueda poner en pie. Le mira con esos ojos vacíos que le dicen que ha visto mil muertes y otras cosas aún peores, pero no le habla, solo le contempla. A su lado Sansa se encuentra compartiendo murmullos con una mujer de cabello blanco que se muerde los labios al verle. Es la única de sus hermanos que parece evitar observarle directamente. Y él odia la sensación de estar distanciados, aunque lo entiende. La última vez que la vio era una niña caprichosa que se dirigía a la capital para convertirse en reina y ahora es una mujer norteña que desprende ese hálito de frialdad y respeto que tantas veces encontró en su padre.

Una copa de vino especiado y caliente le obliga a salir de sus pensamientos y a desviar la atención a la joven que se la ofrece. Incluso para sus recuerdos Arya sigue siendo sorprendentemente bajita. Ya no tiene tanta cara de niña y a juzgar por las armas que lleva a la cintura hace tiempo que dejó de ser una dama para ser un soldado. Sus movimientos son precisos y sus gestos estudiados pero sus ojos siguen delatando lo que oculta su fría expresión y a él no le da tiempo a reprimir el comentario.

\- Deja de mirarme con esos ojos de lechuza. - La pide y ella escupe el vino que acababa de beberse atragantándose entre carcajadas.

\- Lo siento. Es que es raro verte, aquí. Así. - Añade con gesto triste. - Estuve allí sabes. Escape de Desembarco y digamos que después de un viajecito el perro me llevó hasta la casa de los Frey. - Agita la copa y sus ojos se oscurecen. - Ya estabas muerto cuando llegue. Cosieron la cabeza de Viento Gris a tu cuello y te pasearon por toda la fortaleza. – Dice melancólicamente mientras sus pensamientos recuerdan con detalle cada color, cada rostro representado en aquella tétrica escena que fue obligada a ver sin poder hacer nada para arreglarlo. Solo una mera espectadora entre la corriente del tiempo que ni se detuvo ni le dio un respiro a ninguno de los jóvenes Stark.

Robb siente un escalofrío ante su relato y se bebe la copa de trago mientras busca con la mirada una nueva jarra para rellenarla, pero de nuevo es Arya quien le ofrece la solución mostrando otra, bien cargada de vino, que se encuentra a sus pies. Van a vaciarla entre los dos. Y puede que también vacíen un par más de ellas. Lo necesitarán. De hecho, todos los que allí están necesitarán algo más fuerte que ese vino pastoso.

\- Y ahora que has vuelto, ¿se supone que vuelves a ser el rey en el norte? - Él la mira sorprendido y abre los ojos de par en par.

Es entonces que su mirada vaga por la habitación, escudriñando los rostros de los presentes y buscando de nuevo el de Jon entre ellos. Cuando le mira y le obliga a devolverle la mirada, cuando toda la sala se queda en silencio y ellos saben que necesitarán tener más de una conversación para ponerse al día. Y que probablemente no todo lo que se digan va a ser amable.

Se estudian y se reconocen con dificultad en el silencio que impone la situación. Hay demasiadas cosas que decir y que ocultar. Su última despedida estuvo cargada de sentimientos contradictorios, pero el saludo que deben darse ahora no parece demasiado entusiasta. Quizá sea porque a ambos les confunde el inesperado encuentro. O puede que sólo sea porque ya se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse, ocho años atrás, en ese mismo lugar.

La gente empieza a salir de la habitación brindándoles lo que parece ser una promesa de privacidad y solo la familia permanece junta. Ellos y Theon, por supuesto. Porque puede que traicionase a Robb en el pasado, pero en un tiempo aún anterior le siguió como su hombre más leal. Por eso se queda allí escondido entre las sombras sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

\- Creí que los habías matado. - Dice el hijo primogénito y Theon traga saliva al saber que es a él a quien dirige esas palabras llenas de reproche. - Morí creyéndolo y ahora te veo aquí y a mi hermano vivo. Y aun así el sentimiento de rabia no se va. ¿Por qué me traicionaste Theon? - Pregunta y el otro tiembla ante sus palabras.

\- Por orgullo. - Contesta al final y da un paso al frente para enfrentarse a su juicio.

\- ¡Éramos tú familia! - Le chilla y el hombre del hierro tiembla lleno de miedo.

\- No. - Le corrige Sansa. - No lo éramos. Fue nuestro rehén y le tratamos con dignidad, pero su familia le esperaba al otro lado del mar.

\- ¿Y ahora tú, de entre todos nosotros, tú, le defiendes? - Cuestiona señalándola con el dedo.

\- ¿Crees que todo es tan simple? ¿Qué es negro o blanco? Tú que rompiste tus promesas y te casaste con una desconocida, ¿te atreves a cuestionar a otros? - Grita ella con su rostro rojo de furia y Robb está seguro de que esa no es la hermana que él conoció. Su mente vaga entre las añejas memorias y recupera la imagen de una loba huargo con la asta de un ciervo clavada en las entrañas. Un animal herido capaz de sacrificarse por sus pequeños cachorros. Y no puede evitar realizar una comparación entre ellas.

\- Sansa. - La llama, pero ella se gira para darle la espalda y no mostrarle las lágrimas que corren por su cara.

\- No todos tuvimos tanta suerte Robb. No todos morimos. Hemos vivido cosas que jamás imaginarías.

\- A las que no hubieses sobrevivido. - Añade Arya con una sonrisa cansada y le da un sorbo a su bebida. - Por la manada. - Brinda en alto y para su sorpresa uno a uno van repitiendo la frase.

Es Theon quien abraza a la mujer pelirroja y la consuela. Quien le envía una mirada de reproche que le hace entender sin palabras que ha sido más herida de lo que jamás sabrá. Pero es Jon con su voz calmada quien les devuelve al presente.

\- No tiene sentido buscar culpables. -Declara agotado. - Todos los que estamos aquí hemos cometido errores y los hemos pagado. Así que es mejor aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, porque no creo que este truco de magia vaya a convencerles de retirarse.

Escuchar a Jon es como volver al pasado, aunque hay algo raro en él. Si voz sigue teniendo ese tono melancólico que hace estremecerse a quien le oye y le hace sentirse infantil a la par. Es él quien como en tiempos pasados les obliga a marcharse a descansar y les despide con un beso en la frente, poniendo especial atención en la de Arya.

\- Vamos a tener que tallar una nueva frase en el escudo familiar. - Dice ella y él la mira sin entender. - Ya sabes algo solemne del estilo "mátame y el señor de luz me resucitará" y podemos adoptar a Dondarrion. - Ríe y Jon no puede evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos antes de dejarla marchar.

En la puerta Gendry espera. Hay más armas que seres vivos y no tiene sentido mantener el fuego de las fraguas caliente. El dios de la bruja roja les ha dado una noche de más y ellos se han ganado el poder disfrutarla y no desperdiciarla pensando en que esta noche no es nada más que un cruel paréntesis de irrealidad.

Jon cierra la puerta despidiéndose silenciosamente de la reina dragón que le espera en la penumbra del final de un pasillo mil veces recorrido. Podría abandonar aquel el lugar y retozar por última vez bajo las sábanas con ella, pero eso no sería lo correcto y él, como su hermano, siempre procuran hacer lo correcto. Tal y como les enseñó su padre. Tal y por lo que murieron los tres. Respira hondo un par de veces antes de encararle y prepararse para enfrentarse a un fantasma llegado del pasado.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Es una tontería de pregunta, pero a Robb se le escapa una risita y eso alivia el ambiente.

\- De muerte. - Contesta con burla. - Los pequeños han cambiado mucho. Me es difícil reconocer a mis hermanos. Así que eso debería darme una idea del tiempo que ha pasado desde … que me fui. – Puede que la frase en sí misma sea un eufemismo, pero se siente mejor si la palabra muerte no aparece en u vocabulario. Y Jon lo entiende, porque ya ha pasado por eso. – Sansa parece muy unida a Theon ahora. Es gracioso, porque el último recuerdo que tengo de ellos juntos es de estar ignorándose mutuamente.

Se mueven por la habitación casi en círculos, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado ninguno de los dos. Esperando el momento adecuado, como si pensasen que el otro no es más que un cervatillo asustado y que en cualquier momento, ante el más mínimo ruido, podría salir corriendo de aquella estancia.

\- Sufrieron juntos. -Contesta Jon, pero la sonrisa cínica de Robb le hace saber que esa información ya se la imaginaba. Así que con un suspiro se ofrece a compartir lo poco que conoce de la historia. – Cuando padre, Ned. – Se corrige con dolor. – Fue asesinado a Sansa la retuvieron en la corte como bien sabes.

\- Si. – Contesta secamente. – Se que Joffrey la hizo cosas horribles. – Y a Jon se le escapa una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Él no fue el peor. Huyo de allí y del matrimonio que los Lannister la obligaron a concertar con Tyrion. Meñique la trajo al norte y permitió que la casaran con Ramsey Bolton.

\- ¡Con el hijo de mi asesino! ¿Es una broma? – Grita furioso y el otro se pasa la mano por el pelo apaciguando su propio odio.

\- Eran tiempos convulsos. – Responde mientras busca las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Tiempos convulsos? – Brama. - ¿Qué mierda es esas? Tus hermanas desaparecidas, Sansa casada con un monstruo y ¿tú que estabas haciendo Jon?, ¿Jugando a los soldados con la guardia de la noche? – Es ahí cuando el antiguo bastardo de Invernalia pierde los papeles y todo su auto control se esfuma como un sueño al despertar.

\- ¡Estaba muerto! – Clama a gritos y le mantiene los ojos fijos en él para aguantarle la mirada. Para hacerle entender que nada de eso es un juego. – Yo estaba muerto, como tú. Y morí por lo mismo que tú. Por no poder mantener la polla dentro de los calzones. Así que si tanto te molesta toda esta situación y necesitas un puto culpable porque no te miras al espejo. Porque Sansa tiene razón, si te hubieses casado con la muchacha Frey quizás hubieses podido protegerlas.

Y le deja allí plantado. Helado hasta los huesos con el balde de agua fría verbal que acaba de lanzarle. Por que así es el pequeño Nieve y así será para siempre en la mente del antiguo rey del norte. Un muchacho capaz de decir las palabras que nadie se atreve siempre y cuando crea necesario que la otra persona las escuche. Y a él la verdad es que le hacía falta una buena dosis de realidad. Pero es que resulta terriblemente complicado ver que el tiempo ha pasado sin él. Que sus hermanas ahora son dos mujeres heridas y a la vez duras y fuertes. Que su hermano es un hombre extraño más parecido a un loco que a un guardián del norte y que el más pequeño de ellos es difícil de recordar ya que se ha paso más tiempo huyendo o cautivo con su propia familia.

Para él, que estaba destinado a heredar esa gran casa, es una carga imposible de comprender. Rickon ya no está y nunca volverá a escuchar sus risas infantiles llenando las alcobas. Al igual que no oirá la voz grave de su padre llamando al orden, ni la de su madre con dulces reprimendas al olvidar sus deberes. Las piedras son las mismas, la fría roca que guarda en su interior las historias pasadas. Pero ahora estás no son del todo alegres. A penas esta percibiendo un atisbo de la realidad que se le cae encima, pero sabe que si Sansa ocupa ahora las estancias de sus padres no es porque sea la gran señora de la casa, si no porque hay algo en las suyas propias que la da más miedo que el propio ejercito de muertos que al parecer les espera fuera.

Camina por los angostos corredores dejando que sus pasos le pierdan y le guían al lugar que necesita ir, pero nunca fue bueno siguiendo sus instintos y por eso cuando acaba frente a la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Jon no duda en dejar que su cuerpo tomo ventaja de su mente. Sus nudillos golpean la maciza madera de arcino y espera hasta escuchar los pasos que le dicen que hay alguien en su interior. Y solo cuando la puerta se da cuenta de que ese no es el muchacho al que está buscando.

Sansa entra en la habitación que una vez fue de sus padres llorando en silencio y tras ella Theon cierra la puerta. Sabe que no debería quedarse allí, de noche, con una dama. Al menos ahora que ha recuperado su hombría, pero también sabe que a estas alturas a ella las habladurías la importan bien poco. Ambos comparten algo más que nadie en su casa ha vivido y espera que nunca tengan que hacerlo, porque sobrevivir a Ramsey fue realmente traumático.

Hasta hace unas horas ambos tenían partes de su anatomía mutiladas y desolladas. Theon ha vuelto de los muertos recuperando gran parte de lo que le fue arrebatado, pero ella no ha tenido tanta suerte. A ella jamás se la curaran del todo las cicatrices que atraviesan sus pechos. Ni el emblema del huargo que lleva grabado a fuego en la cadera. Un generoso regalo de su segundo esposo después de una noche nada indulgente. Ambos saben lo que es ser tomados a la fuerza por un ser que disfrutaba más del dolor ajeno que de cualquier placer carnal. Ambos saben lo que es ser engañados por aquellos ojos azules que disimulaban su locura con perfecta eficacia. Aquel ser que les dio esperanzas para después quebrarlos. Al menos en lo referente a él, porque ella siguió allí de pie, luchando contra quien la hería. Haciéndose más fuerte, más lista, más valiente. Por eso ahora se le rompe el alma al verla desecha ante el regreso de su hermano.

\- Es como un espíritu. – Comienza ella y él guarda silencio. – Como un eco del pasado. Es como si los dioses antiguos y nuevos quisieran reírse de nosotros. – Se gira y le encara con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué le han traído de regreso ahora?

\- No lo sé. – Contesta sincero. – Quizás sea culpa mía. Yo le traicione, a lo mejor le han enviado para que pueda vengarse.

\- No digas tonterías. – Murmulla ella exasperada. – Es solo que es tan extraño. Es Robb, y a la vez no lo es. La última vez que le vi era más joven, más niño. Rezaba cada noche por su victoria. Porque las huestes con emblemas de lobo atravesarán las puertas de la ciudadela y su espada acabara con la vida de Joffrey. Pero fue al revés y acabo pereciendo en esa estúpida boda de pantomima. Si no se hubiese casado los Frey le habrían apoyado, lo Bolton le habrían seguido y yo, tú, nosotros nunca hubiésemos conocido de verdad a … Ramsay. – Pronuncia su nombre con miedo y Theon la entiendo, porque parece como si ese ser endemoniado podría volver de nuevo a atormentarlos. Y después de lo visto en las últimas horas quizás pueda ser así.

\- No digas eso. – La exhorta él. – No fue culpa de tu hermano como sucedieron las cosas. El norte era un territorio perfecto para la dominación. Tenía recursos y gentes oscas que preferirían ver a un traidor gobernándoles antes que a un sureño. Por eso mi padre me envió. – Suspira y toma aliento para continuar. – Él y nosotros éramos niños del verano. Creíamos que el mundo era lo que habíamos oído en las fantasías y en los cuentos de la vieja tata, pero tuvimos que descubrir que no era así. ¿Recuerdas como solías pasarte horas frente al espejo preocupándote por tu aspecto?

\- Jane y yo nos pasábamos el día cepillándonos el cabello entre nosotras y hablando de los lores que conoceríamos y los príncipes con los que nos casaríamos. – Sonríe con nostalgia. – Y ahora ella esta muerta y yo he sido esposa en dos ocasiones.

\- Y yo eunuco. – Las palabras le salen sin pensar y la risa de ambos se escapa entre las piedras de las paredes, es fresca y bienvenida tras un día tan agotador.

\- Dioses si que es el fin del mundo después de todo. – Y él la mira sin comprender. – Robb vuelve de entre los muertos. Arya tiene pareja y tu aún no has dicho ninguna grosería sexual, aunque has recuperado tu verga. – Dice ella y la risa del él se redobla.

\- La noche es joven, dame un par de horas y verás como meto la pata. – Se encoje de hombros y ella sonríe feliz.

\- Gracias Theon. Por salvarme de él. Por volver para morir junto a nosotros.

\- No podía perderlo todo en esta vida, ¿no crees? Honor, valor, hombría. Al menos tenía que intentar recuperar a mi familia.

Esta vez no hay risas ni palabras, solo la cercanía de los cuerpos. Es Sansa quien invade su espacio vital y le besa con torpeza y pasión, mientras él trata de separarse de ella de manera cuidadosa. Ella es la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido, pero también la más herida y no piensa permitir que nadie más la dañe, ni siquiera él mismo. Por eso la susurra al oído palabras de cariño y de consuelo, pero pronto sus pantalones han caído por los tobillos y ella se esta desatando el corpiño que cubre sus cicatrices.

\- Creo que me lo he ganado Theon. – Dice ella dominantemente. – Me han violado, torturado y humillado. Creo que me he ganado el derecho a saber lo que es el placer antes de morir. Así que … quítate los putos pantalones. – Y el obedece porque cuando a un miembro de la familia Stark se le mete algo en la cabeza es más fácil dárselo que hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Y el hijo del kraken cumple con la petición. Lo hace despacio, disfrutando a cada paso que da porque quiere hacer que ella grite su nombre. Que olvide cualquier realidad pasada y su mente solo recuerde si nombre. Sus manos ascienden por sus caderas de manera estudiada. Sus besos dejan regueros de amor por su piel y sus dientes muerden porque, aunque ella no lo diga el maldito bastardo que robo su virginidad también la hizo aprender a disfrutar de los dolores menores. Por eso Theon utiliza sus dedos regenerados tras su resurrección y la acaricia, la lame y la penetra. La hace disfrutar y la enseña por primera vez lo que se ha estado perdiendo.

Solo después cuando están agotados y abrazados se permiten dar muestras de vergüenza. De esconder el rostro bajo las pieles de osos mientras se dan suaves besos en los labios y se niegan a levantarse. Mañana serán parte del ejército de los muertos, pero al menos esta noche se han sentido más vivos que en los últimos años.

La puerta se abre de golpe sorprendiendo a los dos amantes y Arya Stark sonrie de medio lado.

\- Sir Davos ha venido a buscarme. Melisandre ha despertado y llama por ti. – Se quedo un segundo de más mirando. – Y si te preguntas porque no ha venido el en persona te diré que tus gemidos se escuchaban desde la otra punta del pasillo. Felicidades hermana. – Y riéndose vuelve a cerrar la puerta dejando a los otros completamente sonrojados por su comentario.

Esto iba a ser algo cortito primer capítulo un poco largo y segundo de cierre. Pero se me ido la olla completamente quien sabe, igual hasta llega para escribir el cuatro.


	3. Chapter 3

Samwell Tarly abrió la puerta sin comprender que podrían querer de él a aquellas horas. Si hubiera sido un toque de cuerno habría podido comprender que los caminantes volvían a atacar. Pero que alguien llamase discretamente a su alcoba significaba que era una llamada personal. A lo mejor solo era Jon para preguntarle qué tal Gilly y el pequeño, pero eso habría sido muy impropio de él. Aunque bastante menos incómodo de la realidad que se le presento de frente. Un muchacho algo más alto que él y con el cabello rojo le miro desde la jamba con expresión de sorpresa. Y él imito la mueca.

\- Lo..oord Stark. - Atino a decir después de boquear como un pez. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – A lo mejor fue porque aún se encontraba desorientado con todo ese lío de las resurrecciones, pero lo cierto era que el señor de la casa estaba aún más desubicado que el guardián del muro.

\- Os pido perdón. Estaba buscando a Jon. – Y el otro sonrió al comprender la situación.

\- Oh, me temo que Jon me cedió la habitación para que durmiese con mi familia. – Se aclaro la garganta un par de veces y después continuo. – Fue muy amable por su parte, aunque bueno Jon … quiero decir Lord Tar … Lord Nieve siempre es muy amable.

\- Si, siempre lo ha sido. – Le corto con amabilidad. - ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrarle?

\- Bueno, no estoy seguro de donde está la habitación. Pero le escuche a Bran llamarle la atención por haber escogido, la, bueno, vuestra habitación. Bran le dijo que Jon debería dormir en la habitación de vuestros padres, pero que se había negado a sacar a Sansa de allí y que había acabado durmiendo en la habitación de Lord Robert Stark. Y bueno, ese sois vos según creo.

Robb agradeció la información y se despidió con rapidez para marcharse en busca del hombre al que siempre había considerado un hermano. Pero el guardián del muro salió tras él llamándole a media voz y fue retenido durante unos interminables segundos.

\- Se que no es asunto mío, pero Jon os quería muchísimo. – La puerta de la habitación ha quedado bien cerrada y Sam parece querer acompañarle en un pequeño paseo. Algo que Robb no está seguro de querer agradecer. – Se que no nos conocemos y que no tenéis motivos para fiaros de mí, pero debo deciros que la noticia de vuestra muerte le afecto muchísimo. Fue la segunda vez que se preguntó si no debería marcharse del muro. Tuvimos que traerle a medio camino cuando vuestro padre fue asesinado. Él quería volver con su familia, ayudaros en la guerra que se avecinaba, pero le habríais tenido que matar por traidor y no podíamos permitirlo.

Sam guarda un momento de silencio y Robbert le estudia con más atención. Es tímido y a simple vista parece un auténtico inútil, pero si duerme en la antigua habitación de Jon es porque éste ha visto algo maravilloso en él. Y conociendo a su hermano tiene que ser una persona increíble para haberse ganado su respeto.

\- Ha cambiado mucho. – Sentencia el hombre pelirrojo y su espalda parece erguirse dándole un aspecto aún más de noble. - Me cuesta mirarle a la cara y no poder reconocer cada una de sus expresiones. Antaño podíamos entendernos sin mirarnos y ahora parece que hay un velo entre nosotros que difumina la realidad que observamos. Ni siquiera ha sido capaz de decirme cuantos años hace que yo… - No se siente con fuerzas para acabar la frase.

\- Cinco años mi señor. – Contesta el otro sin tratar de endulzarlo. – Se que será una información impactante, pero creo que tenéis derecho a saberlo.

\- Vaya. – Se ahoga en los datos recibidos y toma un par de veces aire para evitar llorar. – Si que ha pasado el tiempo.

\- Pero os puedo asegurar que no habéis abandonado su mente ni un solo instante. – Y el pelirrojo asiente.

\- Él dice que murió. – Comenta sin saber a quién más poder preguntárselo.

\- Sí. – Responde mirando al suelo. – Fue asesinado por sus propios hombres. Dejo que los salvajes atravesasen las puertas del muro. Y se alío con ellos para poder sobrevivir al ejército de los muertos, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lo apuñalaron a traición, le dejaron desangrarse en el patio. Aunque si queréis información de primera mano deberíais hablar con Melissandre o Ser Davos, ellos estuvieron allí con él, cuando … despertó.

Robb siente que el piso bajo sus pies es incapaz de sostenerlo. Morir él mismo traicionado por sus propios hombres ya fue suficientemente malo, pero saber que su propio hermano falleció en idénticas circunstancias hace que se plantee la existencia de una maldición familiar. Quiere darle las gracias a Sam por todo lo que ha contado. Pero sólo es capaz de apretarle ligeramente el brazo y salir de allí tambaleándose. Pero su cabeza sigue dándole vueltas al hecho de que han sido cinco largos años sin él. Demasiados momentos en los que no estuvo allí para proteger a quienes quería y que sufrieron cruelmente por culpa de su deshonor. Enfadado consigo mismo se marcha de aquel lugar esperando poder despejar su cabeza.

A varios metros Arya deja que las sombras del pasillo la engullan por completo. Había dado un gran desvío para llegar a la bodega, que esos días compartía con Gendry a modo de habitación. Podría haberse quedado en la suya, pero a menudo los recuerdos resultaban demasiado opresivos como para obligarla a escapar de allí antes de ahogarse en ellos. Y por desgracia en las últimas horas esos recuerdos se habían duplicado. Robb era como un eco del pasado que se alzaba frente sus ojos para recordarla todo aquello que había sido y peor aun lo que podía haber sido en realidad.

La boda roja acabó con sus ilusiones y las vidas de sus familiares y en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntarse si podría a ver sido diferente. Si hubiese atravesado aquellas puertas, a lo mejor su madre aún estaría viva y su hermano seguiría siendo el rey en el Norte. O a lo peor los tres habrían caído traicionados por el maldito Lord Frey y el blasón de su casa no habría sido destruido por ella, así como su apellido. Ella vio caer a los suyos y les devolvió el favor años después. Sin embargo, mirando ahora la espalda de Robb partir en busca de algo que ella no puede darle hace que se le parta el alma. Su hermano necesitaba una hermana, un mano amiga que le aconsejase, pero ahora ella no se encontraba con ánimo como para atenderle. Con una sensación de mareo salpicando su ser bufa para retirarse de allí procurando no hacer ruido.

Gendry la vio entrar con la mirada perdida y gesto cansado. La había perdido tan sólo unas horas antes, pero ahora estaba allí de pie, de nuevo frente a él, y sabiendo como dolería su ausencia, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar de nuevo. Se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda, apretando su cabeza contra la castaña, aspirando el aroma que aún era el de ella, aunque el humo y la leña parecían impregnados en su sudor.

\- Necesito un baño. - Le hizo saber. Y él sonrió fingiendo olisquearla como un perro.

\- Como desee mi señora. - La broma la arranco una sonrisa, pero más aún lo hizo la tina de agua caliente que encontró al fondo de la habitación.

\- Y por razones como esta me enamore de ti. - Dice las. Palabras sin pensar y el sonrojo no tarda en colorear sus mejillas. - Quiero decir… - Trata de buscar una excusa, encontrar algo que la ayude a salir del apuro, pero como siempre vuelve a ser Gendry quien la salva de misma.

Son sus labios dulces los que la besan arrancándola el aliento y haciéndola sentir viva de verdad. Sus manos que desciende de su cintura a su cadera y vuelven a subir hasta sus pechos enredándose entre los cordones de la camisa sucia y desgastada. Es entonces cuando le siente tirar de ellos y arrancarla la ropa sin vergüenza. Desnudándola no solo el cuerpo si no un alma que creyó haber perdido años atrás. Y es que cuando él la que toca sus defensas ceden automáticamente y le permite hacer lo que desee, porque sabe que jamás la dañará. Por eso no ve llegar la traición.

Es más alto, más fuerte y manejarla es casi sencillo para él. Tirarla al agua no le lleva más que un segundo, pero parar las carcajadas es más difícil y más cuando ella le mira con total indignación.

\- Lo siento, pero lo necesitabas, estabas demasiado tensa. – Ríe.

\- Eres lo peor. - Grita ella chapoteando en un intento de empaparme, como si volviesen a ser dos niños pequeños huyendo de Desembarco del rey. - Me haré una funda para cuchillos con tu piel. - Trata de asustarle, pero la sonrisa de él permanece inalterable.

\- Con la de mi prepucio te sobrará, ¿qué harás con el resto? - Y así como siempre la descoloca.

El beso en la nariz resulta redundante, pero ella se deja mimar. Aunque no por ello deja que libre del par de golpes que le da en venganza y él aprovecha que ya está húmedo para quitarse la ropa y colarse en su bañera.

\- Creía te había perdido. - Asegura él y su voz suena asustada y extraña.

\- Yo también. - Se ve obligada a admitir. - Pero por suerte aún es pronto.

Girarse, besarle, empaparle es fácil, lo difícil resulta ser el separarse al acabar, el no pedirle que pare, decirle que no quiere sentirle de nuevo en su interior y por eso se calla y le anima a continuar. Primer por medio de una sonrisa coqueta y después con un beso aún más profundo que los anteriores. Es ahí cuando puede estar segura de que Gendry no va a echarse atrás. Puede que la primera vez se hiciera raro entre los dos, él que la había visto crecer y cambiar de niña a mujer había guardado en su pecho la duda de la indecencia. Y así se lo había hecho saber al despertar, pero para ella toda esa noche no había sido ningún error. Y el haber estado a punto de morir se lo había confirmado.

Era posible que la supervivencia fuese imposible y por eso quería llevarse de allí un último recuerdo feliz. No quiso llevarse al sueño que la muerte le ofrecía el recuerdo de las risas de su familia perdida, porque se mezclaban con los alaridos de su madre falleciendo y con el sonido de la espada que decapitó a su progenitor. Quiso formar su propio recuerdo feliz, uno que la había acompañado más allá del mar a las tierras que necesito descubrir. Gendry siempre fue ese punto de apoyo entre su pasado y su futuro. Cuando no sabía quien era aún podía confiar en las palabras que le dijo una vez cuando pronuncio frente a él el nombre de una niña norteña perdida y sin amigos. Una niña que se enamoro con una pasión infantil y unilateral. O al menos eso creyó hasta que le volvió a ver y observo aquellos ojos azules, que la habían acompañado en las noches oscuras, oscurecerse al mirarla. Y eso fue lo que la determinó. Porque el miedo hiere más que las espadas, le dijeron una vez y ella no pensaba ser una cobarde en cuanto al placer físico se refería. La lengua del muchacho acariciando con suavidad para después morderlo con picardía la arranco el último vestigio de cordura tras ello su mente solo pudo dilucidar un minúsculo pensamiento. Que Ser Davos no fuese a buscarla aquella noche porque iba a acabar traumatizado.

Jon está enfadado como hace años que no lo hacía. Como un huargo salvaje encerrado en una perrera y por eso su primer pensamiento es huir. Correr hacía el bosque de los antiguos dioses y darse puñetazos contra el Arcino, pero no lo hace porque sería algo estúpido y doloroso. Y ya está harto de hacer cosas estúpidas. Por eso baja a la bodega para cumplir con su segunda opción, emborracharse hasta el alba y morir luchando, aún borracho, sin necesidad de sufrir una resaca. Pero Ser Davos le alcanza la mano antes de que éste pueda si quiera a rozar el pomo. Pálido como un muerto le ve tratar de articular las palabras de disculparían su acción.

\- Yo no lo haría mi señor. – Habla apresuradamente y al ver su cara de terror Jon podría jurar que es un caminante blanco lo que se haya encerrado allí abajo. Por suerte para ambos la voz de Arya gritando obscenamente el nombre del herrero les hace retroceder a ambos sin pronunciar palabra.

No hay mucho ni nada en realidad que decir. La pequeña hermana ha crecido y ha demostrado ser una mujer capaz de acabar ella sol con un ejército. Decirla lo que debe hacer o dejar de hacer con su cuerpo sería algo ridículo y grotesco. Pero aun así Jon no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo preguntándose porque ha tenido que crecer tan rápido. Verla luchar contra caminantes blancos no le ha sorprendido tanto como saber que tiene un entendimiento con el bastardo del rey Baratheon. Aunque en cierto aspecto tampoco le sorprende realmente, solo ella sería capaz de recorrer medio mundo para encontrarse con aquellos que más quiere.

Resoplando y algo menos enfadado hace una seña a Davos para que le siga. Quedarse allí sería no respetar la intimidad de la pareja y está más que seguro de que si Arya se entera le cortará su hombría sin pestañear. Por eso se lleva al otro hombre de allí, por eso mancha con tierrilla del suelo la puerta, tal y como lo hacía con Robb cuando ambos eran muchachos y el legítimo heredero pasaba la noche abrazado a los muslos de una criada. Es con ese recuerdo cuando decide que la idea de emborracharse y perder la noción de sí mismo puede llevarse a cabo en cualquier otro lugar. Como cerca de donde este Tormund, porque ese maldito pelirrojo siempre sabe dónde queda alcohol escondido. Aunque no tiene por que ser digerible. Con un movimiento mano se dispone a encabezar la marcha presidiendo a un pobre Ser Davos que no está seguro de querer volver a buscar a nadie en aquellas malditas estancias.


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa no quiere estar allí. En esa habitación que huele a leña y enfermedad, pero la bruja roja la ha llamado y ella se ha presentado. Puede que no crea en ese señor de la luz del que la mujer tanto habla. Pero sí que cree en lo que ha visto. Han sido tres de sus hermanos los que el fuego la ha devuelto y por ello la da el beneficio de la duda. Pero todo resulta ser diferente a lo esperado. La mujer tendida en la cama ya no es una doncella joven y agraciada. Es una anciana de piel marchita y cabello blanquecino, que la mirada divertida al entrar.

\- El señor de la luz ya no me encuentra digna de su causa. - Confiesa sutilmente avergonzada. - Y es normal. He fallado demasiadas veces al interpretar sus signos. - Sansa se sienta en un taburete cercano y la aprieta la mano en señal de consuelo.

Ninguna dice nada. Ninguna lo niega. La mujer norteña guarda silencio por respeto a todo aquello que le ha sido devuelto, pero aún no ha alcanzado el nivel de cinismo necesario para mentir y decir que sus faltas serán perdonada. Aún, recuerda la desesperación de Sir Davos ante lo que resultó ser la hoguera donde quemaron a su pequeña princesa. Aún recuerda a ese hombre sollozando a gritos, destrozado, cavando con sus propias manos en la tierra abandonada hasta dar con los huesos de la pequeña. Su mente vaga en la memoria y se encuentra así misma de nuevo allí, viendo como Jon y fantasma le ayudaron a cavar un agujero donde enterrarla y ella misma cubriéndola con una capa ribeteada de oro.

\- Estoy segura de que vuestro Dios volverá. - La dice después de lo que para ella ha sido una eternidad.

\- Nunca se ha ido. - Contesta la otra. - Solo me ha abandonado a mí. Pero todavía está aquí preocupándose por el Norte. Veis ese collar. - Dice con un ademán de cabeza y Sansa se lo acerca. - Me fue entregado hace mucho tiempo. Juré servir sus designios hasta mi muerte. Y heme aquí hoy. Ahora os pertenece.

\- Os lo agradezco mi señora, pero, aunque he visto su poder yo no creo en él. - Titubea.

\- Ni lo necesitáis mi señora. El cree en vos, y eso es más que suficiente. No quiere vuestra vida ni vuestra fe. Lo he visto en las llamas. Vos vivís para servir al norte. Yo lo hice para servirle a él y sin embargo el desea serviros a vos. - Con gesto agotado la cierra las manos sobre el collar. - No os lo pongáis aún si no lo deseáis, pero llevado junto a vos en todo momento ya que no sabéis cuando, la manada os necesitará.

Sansa abandonó la habitación desasosegada. La mujer roja, esa que parecía indestructible había dado su último suspiro y al hacerlo su cuerpo se había convertido en cenizas. Tambaleándose se encontró con Theon que la esperaba a mitad del pasillo y le mostró su herencia. Al instante ambos supieron que las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Jon encontró a Tormund como siempre lo había hecho, siguiendo el olor del alcohol y el ruido de las risas. El pelirrojo le sonrió nada más verle y le obligó a tomar un trago de su cuerno. En cualquier otro momento Jon se habría negado, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias, vacío la copa de un trago. No había mucho más que hacer, la guerra no había acabado y los muertos seguían esperándolos tras los muros. Miro a la sala con interés y vio un sin número de rostros conocidos y otros que casi no recordaba haber visto. Muchos de ellos le observaban descaradamente y otros de manera esquiva, pero todos estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque no se atrevieran a entablar conversación con él.

\- Tienes mala cara cuervo. - Le confesó el pelirrojo después de un rato. - Va todo bien?

\- Los muertos nos acechan, mi hermano ha vuelto de entre ellos, ¿por dónde empiezo? - El pelirrojo río perruna mente y le miró divertido.

\- También ha vuelto tu hermana y no te oigo quejarte de ello.

\- Cierto. - Admitió con pesar. - Supongo que no me había dado tiempo a procesar que Arya se había ido. - Mintió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O que tienes miedo a que ahora que el mayor ha regresado te quite todo lo que has conseguido. - Replicó el otro campechanamente y Jon le miró asombrado.

\- No es miedo. Aunque tampoco se cómo definirlo. Estaba muerto. Llevaba muerto un montón de años porque yo no fui capaz de romper mis votos y de huir para luchar a su lado.

\- Así que piensas que todo eso fue culpa tuya. - Le dio un trago a su cuerno y sonrió. - Supongo que entonces que él este ahora vivo también lo es.

\- No diga tonterías. – Refunfuñó.

\- No lo hago. Es muy fácil piénsalo. - Tu viniste al otro lado del muro, nos dejaste pasar. Nos protegiste. Tú has montado este… - Miro para ambos lados. - ¿Ejército? Así que las vidas que se han salvado han sido por tu culpa. Así que deja de hacer el tonto y ve a ver a tu hermano. O mejor aún la reina dragón. ¡Y fóllatela! - Grito cuando Jon empezó a alejarse. - Os vendría bien a los dos. - Su susurro fue opacado por una suave risa. - ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? - Exigió saber girándose para encarar al hombre que hizo un mohín al mirarle a la cara.

\- Nada mi señor. - Mintió el hombre a su lado.

\- Y una mierda. – Su ceño fruncido se suavizo al reconocerle. - Te conozco eres el crío que va con la mujerona. ¿Dónde está ella? - Pregunto acicalándose el pelo y mirando a todos lados.

\- Sir Jaimie la pidió hablar, en privado. Así que imagino que estarán en algún punto solitario de la muralla. - Dejo caer con desinterés.

\- Del sur vino para robármela. Ya lo decía mi madre, nada bueno viene del sur. - Gimió. - Debería haberle cortado las pelotas.

\- Y se habría fabricado unas de oro. - Contestó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien pensado aún estoy a tiempo de cortárselas. - El escudero le observó divertido. - Y tú, ¿por qué estás tan tranquilo? Ella lloró tu pérdida. Creí que erais amantes.

\- Mi señora está casada con su trabajo. Es cierto que compartimos unas cuantas noches. Pero me dejó muy claro que no era yo con quien deseaba formalizarse.

\- ¡Qué mujer! - Exclamó el pelirrojo extasiado. - Si fuese mía la haría sentir como una diosa cada noche.

\- Pero no lo es. - Le recordó y se llenó de nuevo la copa.

\- Cierto. Habrá que conformarse con lo que haya. - Dijo lanzándole una mirada hambrienta, pero el muchacho en lugar de amedrentarse sacudió los párpados coquetamente. - En el verdadero norte el frío es intenso y no tenemos tiempo para tonterías. Lo importante es el calor. ¿Me explicó?

\- Tenía 12 años cuando me armaron escudero. En la guerra no hay mujeres mi señor. Solo puedes lamentarte o aprender de ello para que la siguiente vez no sea tan doloroso. A veces incluso puedes conocer a alguien que te de placer.

\- Lamento oírlo.

\- Y yo decirlo. - Bebió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Quiero follar. - La voz del pelirrojo sonó cascada y el castaño sonrió divertido.

\- Y yo. Pienso metérosla muy fuerte a ver si me seguís el ritmo. - Dijo seductoramente.

\- Voy a agotarte y después te joderé hasta correrme. - Chocaron las copas y las vaciaron con prisa. No serían amigos, ni amantes. Pero esa noche ambos pensaban pasar un buen rato.

Jon no estaba seguro de porqué había salido a la noche al abrigo de la oscuridad y el frío. Si lo pensaba con perspectiva quizá en parte fuese para no escuchar más consejos de Tormund, o quizás para buscar a Danny. Aunque lo más probable fuera para evitar tener que enfrentarse a los recuerdos que traía consigo la memoria de Robb. Había demasiadas heridas abiertas entre los dos.

Al mirar a la plaza fortificada no era el cuerpo magullado de Ramsey lo que veía, ni siquiera a Tyrion recordándole que todo enano era bastado a ojos de su padre. Era a Robb y a su cabello rojizo adentrándose en su visión cuando ensillaba el caballo dispuesto a partir hacía el muro. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que se le venía encima probablemente se habría despedido incluso de Lady Catelyn.

\- Huyendo de la fiesta Lord Nieve. - La fórmula, aunque formal, quedó cómica en los labios de Daennerys. Y Jon no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa.

Podría decirle que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, pero que no podía haber nada lícito en su unión. Que eran tía y sobrino y que él tenía demasiados tabúes morales a los que enfrentarse. Por todo ello prefirió permanecer en silencio y hacer aquello con lo que había soñado tanto tiempo. Los labios de Danny sabían a vino y a sorpresa. No necesitaba mirarla para saber que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, el cuerpo rígido y los brazos caídos a los lados sin saber qué hacer con ellos. La había sorprendido y eso le encantó.

\- Es probable que mañana muramos. - Dijo él.

\- Pues duerme hoy conmigo. – Pidió ella y el suspiro.

\- No estaría bien. Soy el hijo de tu hermano. – Contesto por necesidad de recordárselo a sí mismo.

\- Un hermano al que no conocí, y un padre del que nada sabes. Creo que los dioses nos perdonarán. - Y él sonrió con pesar.

\- No es eso Danny, es que… Ahora mismo no se quien se supone que soy. ¿Soy Aegon Targaryan? ¿Tu rival por el trono de hierro? ¿Soy Jon Nieve, el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark? ¿El guardián del Norte? ¿Tu siervo? No sé…. - Un beso callo su diatriba y le cortó el aliento.

\- Tu nunca sabes nada. - Le contesto la reina Dragón volviendo a devorar sus labios. Y Jon se dejó llevar por la pasión que le envolvía.

Robb Stark se resguardo contra la Jamba de la puerta. Desde su posición podía observar la escena sin interrumpir. A simple vista sólo parecían dos chiquillos intentando aferrarse a la vida antes de que la muerte les reclamase, pero vistos de cerca se podían apreciar los tenues matices que ofrecían. Eran una reina sin trono arrojada a los brazos de un hombre justo y un hombre valiente atemorizado por sus propios sentimientos. Y en ese instante de comprensión sus ojos azules se tornaron aún más brillantes y la envidia se apoderó de su corazón. Porque era él y no ellos, quien lo había perdido todo.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya miró al mapa y de nuevo a Jon. La primera vez que tuvieron esa reunión todo le había parecido un montón de tonterías. Era cierto que ella no tenía su experiencia en batalla, ni sus estudios en tácticas de combate, pero estaba segura de que nadie en su sano juicio apoyaría esa estúpida idea. Empezando por la reina de cabello plateado que le miraba hinchando la nariz desaprobatoriamente. Por suerte para ella esta vez tenía un aliado aún más sorprendido, en aquella habitación.

\- Es una mierda de plan. - La voz de Robb atravesó el lugar y caló hondo entre los presentes.

\- Lo sé. - Contestó Jon y Arya abrió los ojos sorprendida. - Pero es el único que tengo.

\- Te matará. - Pronunció Sansa solemne y suspiro resignada.

\- Es posible. - Tomó aire y cerró los ojos al expulsarlo. - Oídme bien. Ya sé lo que nos estamos jugando, pero seamos sinceros Daenerys y Drogon son nuestra baza más fuerte, y los demás solo somos piezas reemplazables.

\- No eres reemplazable. - La voz oscura de Arya le hizo tragar saliva. - Eres nuestro hermano.

\- Soy vuestro…

\- Hermano. - Repitió ella solemne. - Y Robb tiene razón es una mierda de plan.

Jon suspiro cansado. Por su puesto que era una porquería de plan, pero sin recursos armamentísticos, ni humanos no les quedaba más que jugárselo todo a una carta y los presentes deberían aceptarlo. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo esperando los reproches, las quejas y las nuevas estrategias, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas se le hubiese pasado por alto.

\- Arya tiene razón. - Sentenció Robb. - Es más que probable que mueras sin lograr tu objetivo. Pero tampoco es como si tuviésemos otra opción. - Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

Jon abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y una sonrisa tranquila asomo en la comisura de sus labios. Por un segundo después de tantas pérdidas podía tener un mínimo de felicidad ante aquellas palabras. No era la perspectiva de la cercana muerte, ni la pasada noche entre los muslos de Daenerys, era el hecho de sentir de nuevo la confianza de su hermano sobre él.

De niños habían sido amigos, hermanos, casi iguales. Robb fue el primero en confiar en él. El primero en jugar a la guerra y en exigirle exprimirse el cerebro para igualar los resultados y lograr sobrepasarle en algunos escasos momentos, por eso tener su aprobación, a pesar de saber que era porque no existía otra opción, era algo que le llenaba de estúpida e infantil esperanza. Quizás incluso conseguirían sobrevivir.

\- Bien. - Habló la reina Dragón. - Si vas a llevar a mi hijo a la muerte será mejor tener todas las opciones cubiertas. No pienso sacrificarlo inútilmente. - Y Jon asintió notando el dolor en su cristalina mirada.

\- Te juro que haré todo lo posible por mantener a Raegal a salvo. - Y ella le creyó.

\- Mi reina. - Se adelantó Gusano Gris. - Los Inmaculados mantendrán la posición. Aguantaremos hasta que el último muerto regrese a donde pertenece.

\- Gracias Gusano Gris. - Le sonrió. - Los dothraki os apoyarán.

\- No. - Acostumbrado a mandar el primogénito de los Stark no se dio cuenta de la fuerza de sus palabras hasta que un silencio incómodo se impuso en la habitación. - Quiero decir que no sería la mejor opción mi señora. - Se apresuró a corregir.

\- Y según vos, ¿cuál sería esta, Lord Satrk? - Aquellos que la habían seguido en sus viajes notaron su contrariedad ante la falta de modales demostrados por el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Los dothraki son jinetes, no?, - Y ella asintió. - Entonces la mejor opción sería utilizarlos para movilizar a los muertos. Serán nuestro martillo, les rodarán por el flanco y atacarán lateralmente. Dejaremos una cuadrilla apartada, para que se encarguen de aquellos caminantes que se dispersen. - Habló mientras colocaba las figuras en el mapa de la mesa dando sentido a sus palabras.

\- Ser Jorah. - Llamó ella, pero el hombre adelantándose a sus deseos ya estaba observando la situación.

\- Podría funcionar Kaleeshi. - Pareció dudar un momento, recolocó varios tocones que representaban a sus huestes y sonrió satisfecho. - De hecho, podría funcionar muy bien.

\- Sólo si conseguimos prender las hogueras. - Apuntó Arya y sus hermanos mayores sonrieron al ver que ella había entendido el plan.

\- Cierto. - Afirmó Robb. - Con este frío será difícil, pero tenemos dragones.

\- Eso no será posible. Si Raegal se acerca tanto también lo hará Viserion y si lo hace Drogon descubrirá su posición. - Todos asintieron al escuchar hablar a la joven Mormont, de pie pálida y casi descompuesta.

\- Las prenderemos. - Afirmó Sansa Stark. - Aunque tengamos que fabricar fuego valyrio. - Y alzó la testa orgullosa.

\- Disculpad pero… - Pidió Gendry alzando la mano - Podríais explicar el plan para aquellos que no hemos estado más que en peleas callejeras? - Y Arya rio por la nariz

\- Obligaremos a los muertos a venir por el camino que nosotros elijamos. - Explicó Jon acercándose al mapa. - Usaremos las huestes de jinetes para cerrar uno de los laterales. –

-Colocaremos varias de las huestes de los inmaculados de frente atrayendo su atención. – Continuo Robb y colocó varias figuras representativas frente a lo que debían ser la puerta de Invernalia.

\- Si prendemos fuego al foso que rodea Invernalia dejando sólo unos pequeños accesos libres de llamas. - Continuo Arya con una sonrisa. - Vendrán en fila a atacarnos por ahí, porque es la zona más vulnerable.

\- ¿Y si nos sobrepasan? - Preguntó Sansa con una ceja alzada.

\- Moriremos. - La voz de Tyrion sonó oscura, como el tañido de una vieja campaña oxidada por las inclemencias del tiempo.

\- ¿Y si no morimos? - El matarreyes, se hizo eco de su pequeño hermano, dejando en el aire una chispa de burla.

\- Pues beberemos más vino. - Contestó el enano encogiéndose de hombros. – Sí, creo que eso sería una gran idea. - Más animado se acercó hasta una de las ventanas oteo mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosos. - Podría servir, si creo que podría…

\- El que mi señor. - Pregunto Podrick.

\- Si los muros caen moriremos y si resisten dará igual cuantas provisiones queden porque marcharemos al sur, y allí podremos reabastecernos. - Sansa le dedicó una mirada dolida. - Quitaremos las catapultas del campo. La subiremos a las torres de defensa y lanzaremos bidones de aceite prendidos. Quemaremos a algunos e incendiaremos el campo, así tendremos luz.

\- Los veremos llegar. Estaremos preparados. - Asintió Gusano Gris. Dispondré a mis hombres en grupos de 10 filas. Atacar y atrás, que se intercambien para evitar el cansancio y mejorar la precisión.

\- No creo que nos den mucho más tiempo y menos cuando vea lo que pretendemos. Será mejor darse prisa. - Y sin esperar el permiso de nadie Robb Stark dio por concluida la reunión ante la atónita mirada de Daenerys que no acababa de entender cómo podían tener tanta facilidad para socavar su autoridad aquella familia.

Sólo cuando las órdenes fueron dadas y las compañías dispersas Jon se permitió el lujo de mirar a los ojos de la mujer que amaba para encontrar en ellos burbujeando la rabia y el dolor de haber sido infravalorada.

\- Supongo que lo de menospreciar a la autoridad es cosa de familia. - Y Jon no puedo evitar sonreír.

\- Hace años fue el rey en el Norte. Murió siéndolo, supongo que es un milagro que no nos haya encerrado en nuestras habitaciones porque es responsabilidad suya salvar esta tierra. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Entiendo que tu hermano acabé de volver de los muertos. Pero no es solo él. Están también tus hermanas y tú mismo, Aegon. - Pronunció aquel nombre como si fuese una maldición.

\- No Danny, no vamos a pasar por esto otra vez. Por mi te puedes quedar con Desembarco, el trono de hierro y conmigo mismo. Yo no lo deseo. No lo quiero. Solo quiero que mi familia salga de esta con vida y si cuando acabe esta guerra crees que soy tu enemigo, o peor aún un problema para tu reinado pues, quítame la vida. - La mujer ahogó un grito de sorpresa y movió agitadamente con la cabeza.

\- Pero como se te ocurre decir una cosa así. - Le reprendió. - Aún no entiendes que yo te quiero a mi lado. Me enamore de ti siendo un tonto soldado demasiado bueno para su propio bien, y no quiero perderte. Eres mi futuro Jon Nieve. - Dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado del muchacho. Y él solo pudo darles un suave beso en los labios antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Las órdenes fueron ejecutadas con la misma rapidez con que se repartieron y en pocas horas. Desde la atalaya Sansa Stark rezaba a todos los dioses, de los que alguna vez conociese el nombre, por una victoria que estaba muy lejos de poder vivir, mientras entre sus manos giraba el colgante con la piedra roja con el que Melisandre la honró.

\- Crees que funcione. - A su lado como un fantasma se apareció la figura de la pequeña Arya.

\- Con ella al menos lo hizo. - Se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa queda y la tomó con dulzura la mano. - Y tú eres la prueba de ello.

\- Entonces. - Se colocó tras su espalda y la hizo agacharse colocándola el pelo a un lado. - Deberías llevarlo puesto. - Cerró el enganche en su nuca con suavidad.

\- Sabes que no tengo fe en él, ¿verdad?

\- Tranquila hermana, te aseguro que ambas encontraremos la fe cuando comience la lucha.

El mundo, el destino o quizás los hados estuvieron a punto de separarlas, pero su propia fuerza las había hecho llegar a cada una de nuevo a su hogar. Y sin importar cómo ambas pensaban defenderlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Desde el centro de la plaza fuerte Jon alzó la mirada para contemplar lo mismo que vislumbraba los ojos de Robb, a dos familiares figuras abrazadas como si no existiese más que ese imperceptible momento.

\- ¿Todavía te cuesta reconocerlas? - Preguntó con sorna el castaño y el otro le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

\- A veces me da la sensación de que son a padre y madre a quienes veo, más que a ellas mismas.

\- Han heredado sus mejores cualidades. - Asintió Jon. - Aunque también alguna mala. Arya aún sigue bostezando en la mesa cuando se aburre, tal y como lo hacía padre.

Y Robb estalló en carcajadas dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos. Por un instante fue como volver a la niñez, a aquellos años en que lo que más les preocupaba era no ser dignos sucesores de sus respectivos rangos. El primogénito y futuro señor de aquellas tierras, el que debía destacar y ser el mejor en cada tarea a la que se enfrentaba.

Con aire de gran señor tomó aliento y llevó una mano hasta el hombro de su hermano para apretarlo con fuerza. Su gesto solemne tembló la risa que pulsaba por salir de Jon y lo repuso en un estado de soldado profesional a la espera de una nueva orden.

\- Todos los aquí se encuentran dicen que moriste por protegerlos. - Sus ojos azules centellearon con fuerza.

\- Morí porque fui traicionado por la gente en quien confiaba Robb, igual que tú. - Tomó la mano que apretaba su hombro y se la llevó a la cara, como cuando era un niño y buscaba el afecto de su hermano.

\- No Jon, moriste por qué quisiste protegerlos a todos. Yo lo hice porque me enamoré. Solo espero que nunca tengas que verla…. Partir. - Dijo a modo de eufemismo.

\- Y yo hermano. – Corroboro con una sonrisa queda.

Jon se giró al oír los gritos de la mujer que encabezaba aquel ejército de disciplinados salvajes. Había niños, mujeres, soldados y gentes libres, quienes sin ninguna experiencia se habían unido a ella por el afecto que la habían brindado. Liberados de las cadenas que les oprimían fueron libres de elegir su destino. Y eso fue lo que acabo de ganar su admiración. Había escuchado las historias sobre la brutalidad con la que había destruido a sus enemigos y también la piedad que había mostrado a quienes se rindieron ante ella. Quizás acabó de ganarse su afecto cuando encontró entre los prisioneros de guerra al padre y a él hermano de Sam.

Fue Tyrion quien con más de una copa le refirió la historia de cómo estos habían sido condenados a muerte por el fuego del dragón, y de cómo había conmutado aquella horrible pena por la mazmorra cuando escuchó gritar por piedad al ejército enemigo.

Ahora, viéndola vestida de blanco abrigo y rodeada de hombres y mujeres que daban su vida por ella la vio como la reina que en realidad era. Con Ser Jorah a un lado y el padre de Sam caminando tras de ellos comentando algún asunto de táctica de batalla. Parecía increíble cómo un hombre que se veía imposibilitado de jurarla como reina estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes para proteger la humanidad.

Por un instante ambos hermanos se comprendieron, chocaron sus frentes en un gesto infantil y sin palabras se prometieron una imposible victoria. Fue entonces cuando la sombra de un dragón cubrió el sol y su rugido ensordeció el mundo.

Fue entonces cuando los muertos regresaron.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Juego de tronos y canción de hielo y fuego no me pertenecen, son propiedad de G.R.R. Martín y de HBO. Yo solo busco el entretenimiento. Gracias a todos los que han ayudado a crear ese mundo del que tanto he disfrutado.

CAP 6

El rugido del dragón despertó el miedo en el corazón de todos los presentes. El cuerpo de la bestia ocultó la luz solar y proyectó su sombra sobre la ciudadela amurallada que servía de refugio y de primera defensa al reino de los hombres. El ejército de vivos tembló y gritó , pero sobre todo corrió a posicionarse en los lugares que les habían sido asignados. A pesar de estar aterrados todos los que habían vivido las últimas luchas habían decidido que pertenecer al bando contrario era peor que caer en la batalla. Por ello el rugido de las armas al ser desenvainadas pronto opaco cualquier grito de pesar.

Sin embargo, a quien de verdad le llenó de espanto aquel sonido fue a la mujer de cabello plateado que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas surcasen su rostro al ver a su hijo convertido en un arma de muerte. Viseryon aullaba bajo las órdenes del rey de la noche y ella sintió el odio nacer en su corazón. Su mente lo tuvo claro, no dejaría a su hijo bajo el influjo de aquel ser maligno.

Con paso decidido y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de sus allegados corrió en busca de su primogénito dispuesta a dar caza al monstruo que tenía entre sus garras a su pequeño. Sólo la mano de Misandei sujetando con dulzura su brazo la contuvo.

\- Mysha. - La llamó. - Todos queremos salvar a Viseryon, pero si no nos ceñimos al plan podríamos perder a otros. - Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron a través de la plaza fuerte y Daenerys la siguió.

La nieve manchaba el lugar, mezclada junto las cenizas de las hogueras que el frío había apagado. Sucios, agotados y asustados los civiles contenían el aliento esperando que algo sucediese. Y ella lo leyó en aquellos rostros anónimos de los que tanto se había quejado. Eran gentes hoscas y tozudas, pero a pesar de los sucesos se mantenían aún de pie, luchando por su tierra.

\- La batalla ha comenzado. - Dijo a voz en grito y los hombres la observaron atentos. - Muchos caeremos hoy, puede que todos, pues no podemos esperar piedad de estos seres que sólo buscan nuestro fin. - Con paso firme se acercó hacia los hombres y mujeres que la observaban. - Pero no importa lo que suceda este día, vivamos o muramos solo espero que alguien sea capaz de recordar que este amanecer el Norte plantó cara al rey de la noche mientras los otros reinos se meaban de miedo en sus calzones. Que este día fue el Norte y solo el Norte, el que defendió a los siete reinos de los muertos.

Su última exclamación fue arropada por los gritos de guerra de los soldados que aún se mantenían en pie y por los civiles que empuñaban las armas con miedo e inexperiencia.

\- Se que son muchos. - Continuo con la voz pausada. - Y que el resultado es incierto. Debo deciros que yo también tengo miedo. - Misandei alzó la cabeza sorprendida ante tal afirmación. - Pero también sé que al final de este día ellos también lo tendrán, porque nosotros se lo enseñaremos - Jon la observó desde la lejanía, como un soldado más y sonrió al sentir lo mismo que sus propios hombres estaban viviendo.

La reina Dragón había hablado. Había dado su discurso y arengado a las tropas. Sabía que había hombres y mujeres aterrorizados en sus filas y ella les había hecho sentir comprendidos y animados. Repaso con la mirada los rostros de cada uno de ellos y guardó en su corazón aquellas expresiones de infundado ánimo. Muchos de ellos o quizás ninguno volvería a ver un nuevo día.

\- Piensas en exceso hermano. - La voz alegre de Arya le devolvió a la realidad y él sonrió mientras se acercaba para envolverá en un cálido abrazo. - No mueras hoy.

\- No es mi deseo. - Rio. - Tu tampoco lo hagas. - Y ella sonrió como si de nuevo fuese una niña.

\- Aún recuerdo lo que debe decirse cuando el dios de la muerte te reclama. Hoy no. - Dijo ella con aire cómplice y él la devolvió el gesto dibujando una sonrisa benévola en su rostro. - Cuando partos te al muro y nosotras al Sur creí firmemente que no volvería a verte, que aquella era nuestra despedida y que acabaría convertida en una versión diminuta de Sansa.

\- Pues parece que te equivocaste de lejos.

\- Puede que sí y puede que no. Sansa ha cambiado. Ahora es una mujer a la que merecería la pena parecerse.

\- Tu también lo eres. Puede que seas más bajita y con peor carácter. Pero eres digna de admiración.

\- Eso solo lo dices porque siempre he sido tu favorita. - La sonrisa pícara de la morena devolvió a Jon a tiempos más simples y lejanos. Tiempos que no se creía capaz de albergar aún en la memoria. - Tu encárgate de la lagartija voladora que yo guardaré aquí la posición.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Arya marchó de aquel lugar dispuesta a ocupar el su sitio junto a Gendry, cerca del bosque. Un lugar al que, Brandon aseguraba, el rey de la noche acabaría acudiendo tarde o temprano. Un lugar donde la magia de los seres que habitaron antes de la llegada de los primeros hombres aún estaba presente. Y Jon observó aquella menuda espalda con el miedo de quien ya sabía lo que significaba perderlo todo.

\- Aunque la prohibieses ir sabes que ella acudiría de todas formas. - La voz de Robb le devolvió a la realidad y con paso enérgico se adelantó al aviso del otro. En el extremo contrario de aquel patio Raegal se encontraba nervioso y preparado para la batalla. - Que seas la cena de un Dragón muerto sigue sin parecerme una buena idea.

\- Lo sé, pero aún sigo sin encontrar otra mejor.

\- Ya… - Robb se paró frente a él y con el corazón encogido colocó sus brazos alrededor de aquellos hombros que ya eran de hombre. - Jon, no mueras. Se que si hubiese sido más listo todo esto no estaría sucediendo, así que te ruego que no añadas con tu muerte un nuevo pesar a mi conciencia. - Y Jon a su pesar sonrió.

\- No es tu culpa. Ni lo que sucede ahora, ni lo que sucedió entonces. Estoy seguro de que Talissa debía de ser una gran mujer. - Y sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura de Daenerys. - Te fuiste en mitad de una guerra y los dioses te hacen volver en mitad de otra, el mundo no es justo para ti hermano.

\- Me asesinaron por romper mi palabra, quizás ésta sea la manera en que ellos esperan que purgue mi pecado. Déjame acompañarte. - La petición pilló de sorpresa al nuevo rey que le observó sin entender. - Se lo que vas a hacer y sé que estás aún más loco que cuando éramos niños. Llévame junto a ti, así al menos nos aseguraremos de no fracasar.

Con la duda aún en la mente Jon asintió y dejó que este le auparse hasta el lomo del dragón antes de ayudarlo a montar tras él.

\- Eres consciente de que Arya va a matarnos cuando se entere de esto, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Robb y el otro solo pudo reír quedamente mientras animaba a Raegar a alzar el vuelo.

El rey de la noche no se hizo esperar. Al alba sus huestes tomaron el campo de batalla con pasos bamboleantes. Lentos, pero sin pausa fueron acortando la distancia que les separaban de aquella fortaleza donde hombres y mujeres les esperaban dispuestos a defender sus vidas.

Sansa Stark recorría con angustia la trinchera llena de maderos impregnados de aceite que sus soldados no conseguían prender. Los más ancianos se desesperaba al comprender que la nieve y el frío habían humedecido aquella madera y que sin el fuego del dragón sería casi imposible hacerlas arder. Sin embargo, los más jóvenes no perdían el tiempo en plegarias, si no que ponían en práctica cada truco afanandose por lograr aquella hercúlea tarea. Cuando la primera fila de inmaculados chocó contra el grueso de las tropas de muertos la mujer ahogó un grito de desesperación.

\- ¡Sansa! - Gritó Theon atrayendo su atención. - Sube a las torres, sal de aquí. - La tomó del brazo par indicarla hacia donde ir.- Cuando esas cosas se den cuenta de que si abren sus líneas pueden llegar hasta nosotros unas cuantas estacas no les pararán.

\- No, debo prender esa maldita madera antes de que sea tarde.

\- Sansa. Ya es tarde. El enano Lannister ha mandado bajar barricas de aceite y prenderlas sobre las teas. Pero están tan húmedas que ni siquiera eso funciona.

Un grito frente a ellos les hizo comprender que un grupo de muertos había ignorado las huestes de Inmaculados y se dirigían directos hacia la zona donde ellos se encontraban. Diligentemente los dothraki cabalgaron buscando acabar con ellos, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápido y casi una docena lograron acercarse hasta la trinchera.

\- ¡Preparad las armas! - Ordenó Theon. - Vete, ¡ahora! Van a pasar no podremos pararles, así que ¡Vete!

Sobre el cielo azul Jon observa desesperado como aquella franja de palos y hojas seguía intacta mientras los cadáveres se acercaban a ella. Su instinto de soldado le hacía saber que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero las manos de Robert en su cintura le hacían recordar cuál era su verdadera misión y la razón por la que sucediese lo que sucediese, debía quedarse oculto entre las nubes.

No vio llegar el golpe no escucho el rugir del dragón hasta que éste los zarandeo con un golpe seco. Por su lateral las garras de Viseryon de clavaron enérgicamente y su bramido les dejo con los tímpanos doloridos.

\- Va a derribarnos. - Grito Jon para erase oír sobre el ruido que las dos bestias producían. Y Robb asintió sin haberle escuchado apenas. Fue entonces cuando la idea se dibujó en su mente con una mirada se la hizo comprender al otro.

\- Estás loco. -. Dijo negando con la cabeza. - Y yo aún más por hacerte caso.

El antiguo rey del Norte no lo pensó. No tomó un momento para reflexionar ni pronunció una plegaria para templar sus nervios. Ahogando un gemido soltó el agarre que le unía a su hermano y se arrojó contra el jinete de aquella desmejorada criatura. Clavo su daga hasta la empuñadura en la carne de aquel que antaño fue hombre y con un gesto rudo consiguió arrojarle de la montura, con tan mala suerte que debió acompañarle en su caída.

Jon lo vio como si de un mal sueño se tratase. Vio a Robert saltar y aferrarse como pudo al señor de los muertos. Los vio zarandearse y golpearse y también fue testigo de cómo ambos de aventuraban al abismo de una caída libre a la que ningún ser vivo podría resistir. Como si Raegal hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el joven dragón se arrojó en picado a la búsqueda del jinete que había perdido, pero Viseryon interceptó su vuelo y mordió sus alas obligándole a cambiar el rumbo y haciendo que Jon se aventurarse a tomar tierra en una zona cercana a la caída de su hermano, mientras que los hijos de la última Targaryan retomaban el vuelo y junto a él su refriega.

Arya vio caer a los dragones tan cerca de su posición que por un segundo creyó que el propio rey de los muertos aparecería caminando frente a ella. Pero los minutos pasaron y tan sólo la voz de Jon gritando el nombre de su hermano resucitado fue escuchada. Se mordió el labio con duda, deseaba ir a su encuentro, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero sabía que aquello sería traicionara Bran.

\- Ve junto a él. - Fue la voz de éste lo que la hizo reaccionar. - Te necesitan más allí que aquí. Si ese monstruo viene a por mí, me encontrará y tu presencia no cambiará el resultado de nuestro encuentro. Pero quizás si puedas cambiar el de Jon.

Arya no se despidió, ni miro atrás, ni dijo adiós. Salió corriendo como una liebre a la que un cazador siguiera el rastro y tomó el camino en función de los gritos de Jon.

Robb Stark abrió los ojos sorprendido de seguir vivo, y aunque dolorido comprendió con alivio que el motivo no era otro más que la gran cantidad de ramos rotas que había dejado a su paso. Con gran dolor trato de sentarse para poder ponerse en pie y buscar a aquel que tiempo atrás fue un hombre y que ese día amenazaba el futuro de éstos. Pero fue él quien le encontró. Apenas se alzó pudo ver como el otro se acercaba hasta él con paso firme. Con una mano el ser de pesadilla le levantó en el aire y le observó mientras los ojos de ambos adquirían una tonalidad de azul que ningún ser vivo podía poseer.

Así les encontró Jon. Uno frente al otro, sin moverse, sin hablar tan solo observándose a los ojos. Jon gritó atrayendo su atención y el monstruo sonrió con maldad dejando en libertad al joven de cabellos rojos.

\- Robb ven aquí. - Pidió el muchacho y la respuesta del otro se hizo patente al desenvainar la espada. - ¿Qué haces?

Los irisis de brillante azul le miraron sin ver y Jon trago saliva asustado.

\- Él tiene razón. Yo era el rey, yo debería ser el rey. Soy el mayor, soy el heredero.

\- Robb, escúchame. - Sólo sus reflejos convirtieron una estocada mortal en un rasponazo. - Nadie te ha robado nada, tu…

\- Como te atreves bastado. - Y la palabra dolió aún más al escucharla de los labios de aquel hombre. - Me robaron la vida, la de mi hijo y la de mi esposa y todo por ti. - Una finta, estoque y de vuelta a la guardia, fue la única respuesta que Jon pudo ofrecerle. - Tú y tu decisión de ir al muro, si te hubieses quedado en casa nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

\- Eso no es cierto Robb. - Dijo manteniendo la distancia mientras la punta de su espada señalaba la garganta de su hermano.

\- Si te hubiese quedado junto a mi yo nunca me habría fijado en ella. - Y Jon comprendió de golpe aquel sentimiento que nubla a la razón del hombre que más había querido. - Yo no la hubiese amado y los Frey nos habrían apoyado. Hubiese recuperado a Sansa y esa reina Dragón no hubiese perdido a su hijo por ti. Por salvarte. Todo es tu culpa Jon Nieve tuya y de esos labios pecaminosos. Tú me traicionaste. Tú me…

\- Yo te ame. Más de lo que debía y es cierto te traicione. Te abandoné y me marché al muro, porque no podía soportar la idea de que algún día tendrías que ser de alguien más. Robb. - La dulzura de su voz hizo temblar la mano de su adversario. - Tú me enseñaste que el amor es sacrificio y la búsqueda de la felicidad del otro. Siendo hombre amaste a una mujer que te fue arrebatada, no fue tu culpa. Nada fue tu culpa.

Fue un susurro entre las hojas, un gemido ahogado en el viento lo que les hizo saber que la presa que estrangulaba el señor de la oscuridad era la pequeña Arya Stark.

Los muertos se acercaron sin sutileza hasta las trincheras de frías maderas y uno tras otro se arrojaron al pozo sirviendo de puente para el próximo que llegase. A algunos consiguieron para les en seco a base de. Flechas y espadas, y aunque las catapultas arrojaban barriles de aceite en llamas nada parecía aplacar el avance de aquel ejército.

Sansa observó con desasosiego y desesperanza como la balanza volvía a inclinarse a favor de aquellos que ya habían dejado ese mundo. Y sus lágrimas mojaron su rostro al comprender que aquella era una batalla que no podrían ganar. Quizás fue eso lo que la llevó a colocar una mano sobre un tocón donde un muerto aún se sacudía tratando de alzarse de nuevo, o quizás las ganas de arrancarlo de allí con sus propias manos, pero lo único cierto, y lo único que las huestes podrían contar es que al arrodillarse frente al ejército invasor y llevar una mano a aquella improvisada defensa, la pira comenzó a arder. No con suavidad, si no con una inusitada violencia, a través de toda la franja que protegía a la ciudadela, sin importar que los espacios estuviesen conectados o lejanos. Todo aquello que debía arder así lo hizo mientras la piedra roja del collar que la bruja le había entregado brillaba el cuello de la guardiana del Norte.

Arya vio a penas por el rabillo del ojo la luz que las fogatas al prenderse. Y sintió en su piel el rugir de los dragones sobre su cabeza. El plan se había seguido. Mientras Raegal entretenía a Viseryon, Daenerys y Drogon atacaban la retaguardia del ejército de muertos y convertía en cenizas a sus huestes. Los muertos resucitan, las cenizas no, les había dicho Sir Davos durante la reunión. Y debía de ser cierto, porque las cenizas de su padre no habían servido ni al r de la noche, ni al señor del fuego.

Los oyó discutir antes de verles y sus instintos se agudizaron. Espada contra espada, reproche tras reproche. Como si ambos hubiesen olvidado que el verdadero enemigo estaba allí de pie, a un lado, disfrutando de aquella pequeña pelea familiar. Por eso lo hizo, se dejó llevar y sin pensar se arrojó hacia él. Sin embargo, aquel ser la atrapó en el aire con una sola mano sujetando su cuello. Y ella se dejó vencer soltando el arma y viéndole sonreír. Pero la victoria no fue suya, si no de ella. De ella que cazó el arma al vuelo con mano libre y le atravesó el corazón lleno de vidriagon a ese hombre maldecido. De ella que pudo respirar de nuevo al ver cómo aquel monstruo se rompía como el cristal y de que como su hermano mayor se tambaleaba al perder el influjo bajo el que estaba sometido.

\- ¿Arya? - Fue Jon el primero en recuperar la compostura y mirarla asombrado ante los acontecimientos. - ¿Estás bien? - Y ella estalló en carcajadas. - Acabo de matar al rey de la noche. Dios como me gustaría que la vieja tata me hubiese visto.

Y se dejó caer contra el pasto sabiendo que esa guerra había acabado. Que al día siguiente marcharía al sur y que Cercei Lannister sería por fin tachada de su lista.

PD: Gracias por avisarme de que el capítulo no se veía bien, espero que se haya corregido al volver a subirlo.


End file.
